Recapacitar por Navidad
by Graystone
Summary: Dos historias navideñas donde sus protagonistas de dan cuenta de cosas que en otro momento ni se habrían dado cuenta. (Género Romance y Luna Lovegood para el primer capítulo/Género Humor y James S. P. para el segundo)
1. Muérdago y nargles

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

**_Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

* * *

**Muérdago y nargles**

Luna caminaba despreocupada por uno de los pasillos del colegio, si se podía llamar así a ir dando pequeños saltitos. Luna acostumbraba a desplazarse así por Hogwarts, de modo que muchos alumnos y profesores acostumbraban a apartarse a su paso para no correr el riesgo de ser arrollados. Pero claro está, alguien siempre tiene que ir desprevenido.

—¡Ay! —gritó un chico.

—¡Cuidado! —dijo Luna.

Había chocado con un chico de pelo largo y negro de su misma casa. Como consecuencia, los libros, pergaminos, tinta y demás cosas que ambos llevaban se desparramaron por el suelo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él.

—No importa.

Para cuando se levantó lo vio mejor. Era Terry Boot, efectivamente un chico de su casa, un curso por encima de ella.

—Ah, hola, Luna.

—Hola, Terry —el chico se sacudió el polvo de la túnica —. Cuidado, asustarás a los torposoplos.

Terry Boot rodó los ojos. Evidentemente estaba al tanto de las ideas de Luna, pero prefirió no decir nada. Aunque sabía muy bien que Luna estaba loca, era de su misma Casa, lo cual infundía un poco de respeto, un mínimo de respeto. En el caso un infímo respeto, pero algo era algo.

—Bueno, Luna, creo que ya lo tengo todo. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Luna simplemente sonrió a Terry y se marchó, nuevamente dando saltitos. Terry contempló cómo se marchaba, un poco confundido y continuó con su camino. Horas después se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, cenando con sus amigos Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein, aunque no se enteraba de lo que le decían.

—Terry... ¡Terry!

El aludido salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Sí, Michael?

—¿Nos estás escuchando? Es evidente que no, porque no paras de mirar a Lovegood.

Terry enrojeció. En efecto había estado mirando todo el rato a Luna, desde que ella había aparecido y se había sentado en la mesa. Ahora mismo jugueteaba con una patata asada y parecía estar hablando sola.

—No es verdad —se defendió Terry.

—Mírale, se ha puesto rojo —le dijo Michael a Anthony.

—Parece que te gusta.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó Terry. Michael y Anthony se quedaron mudos, así como varios miembros de Ravenclaw se le quedaron mirando extrañados. Terry se levantó —. No me gusta, pero tampoco es tan rara.

Y se fue. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su Sala Común se dijo a sí mismo que se equivocaba. Luna no era rara, era muy rara. Siempre llevaba esos pendientes en forma de rábanos, su collar de corchos y que siempre hacía o decía algo por llamar la atención, desde aquellos gorros con formas de animales de las Casas cada vez que había un partido, hasta esos animales tan extraños que se inventaba.

Por fin llegó a su Sala Común, de modo que se quitó a Luna Lovegood de la cabeza, pero resultó que aquello era más difícil de lo que creía. Cuando Michael y Anthony llegaron, se hizo el dormido, sobretodo cuando Michael lo llamó. Después, se pasó horas sin dormir, porque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica tan extraña.

Al día siguiente, iba con Anthony y Michael a su clase de Encantamientos. Los dos amigos lo miraban con cautela.

—Terry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Michael.

—Sentimos lo de ayer. Si te gusta Luna, supongo que tenemos que aceptarlo.

Terry los miró.

—Os he dicho que no me gusta —¿Era cierto? ¿De verdad no le gustaba — No sé qué os ha hecho pensar en eso, pero Luna no me gusta.

—Está bien —dijo Anthony.

—Lo dejamos ya —aseguró Michael.

—Gracias.

Continuaron hasta la clase. Horas después estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Aunque trató de hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo, Terry se quedó mirando a Luna. Tras terminar de comer, Michael y Anthony lo arrastraron hasta un pasillo.

—Admítelo —pidió Michael con seriedad.

—¿El qué?

—Que te gusta Luna —dijo Anthony.

—Os he dicho que no me gusta.

—Venga ya... No has parado de mirarla. Y encima se te ha iluminado la cara cuando se ha reído sola.

—Os he dicho que no me gusta, ¿vale? Por favor, si lleva ese ridículo collar de corchos que le cuelga de ese cuello tan delicado, y esos pendientes en forma de rábano que realzan sus ojos y... —sus amigos lo miraron de forma pícara. Evidentemente, le habían pillado —. Oh, por Merlín.

—Te gusta Luna Lovegood —dijo Michael.

—Pero... pero... —balbuceaba Terry.

—Tampoco es tan malo —confesó Anthony Goldstein.

—¿Qué? —Michael no daba crédito

—Venga, debajo de toda esa fachada hay una chica guapa. No puedes negarlo, Michael, lo dijiste un día. Sólo es rara, pero ya está. Además, ya está... desarrollada.

Los tres chicos se rieron.

—¿De verdad no os importa? —preguntó Terry.

Anthony negó con la cabeza. Michael se mostró un poco reticente, pero finalmente lo negó también. Terry sonrió. Efectivamente, le gustaba Luna. No sabía por qué, quizás es que el golpe del otro día le nubló la mente , o había pensado mucho en ella. Pero sí, Luna le gustaba y ahora haría todo lo posible porque él le gustase a ella. Por ello, puesto que la Navidad estaba al caer, una mañana de domingo se encontraba en su Sala Común, cerca de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. Luna, como era costumbre, bajó de su habitación, vestida para salir al Bosque a dar de comer a los thestrals.

—Terry —saludó ella.

—Hola, Luna. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Luna se acercó hasta él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Terry miró hacia arriba. Del brazo en alto de Rowena, el cual se encontraba encima de ellos, pendía una rama de muérdago. Luna se percató de ello —. Oh, ten cuidado, están plagados de nargles.

Terry bufó. Se apartó y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Así de rara. Siempre estás hablando de cosas extrañas de las que nadie tiene ni idea. Para todas las cosas hay alguna especie de animal exótico que no existe.

Luna lo miró extrañada.

—¿Perdona? Sí, soy rara. ¿Y qué? De todos modos, tú no eres nada del otro mundo, ¿vale? ¿Te has mirado las orejas? Son enormes. Y luego tienes esa forma de... pasearte por el mundo, tan egocéntrica. Y siempre vas con esos idiotas, Corner y Goldstein, os reís las gracias entre los tres y...

Terry la miró sorprendido. Por Merlín, ella también lo había estado como él la veía a ella. ¿Quería eso decir que le gustaba a Luna? Se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Y mientras seguía hablando, tomó su cara con sus dos manos y le plantó un beso en los labios. La berborrea de Luna quedó silenciada. En cuanto se separaron, Luna miró arriba, al muérdago.

—Oh... Vale, era eso.

Terry rio.

—Me gustas mucho, Luna.

Ella enrojeció.

—Tú a mí también, Terry, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo —los dos estuvieron en silencio —. ¿Quieres ir a dar de comer a los thestrals conmigo?

Terry la miró un poco confuso, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Si iban a ser novios, tendría que acostumbrase a ello.


	2. James el Bromista

**James el Bromista**

—¡James Sirius Potter, vuelve aquí!

El aludido corría por toda la casa mientras su madre lo perseguía, evidentemente para castigarlo por algo que había hecho mal. Mientras tanto, su padre sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Lily mientras trataba de deshacer el entuerto que James había provocado, pues no sabía cómo, pero a Albus de repente se le había vuelto el pelo rubio platino. Y no porque James hubiese hecho magia involuntaria, no, sino porque le había echado a su hermano uno de los tintes especiales de su tío George.

James consiguió llegar a tiempo a su habitación, la cual cerró. Su madre podría haberla abierto con magia, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—James, estás castigado sin cenar —dijo de manera rotunda.

Tras eso, bajó abajo.

—No deberías ser tan dura con él —alegó Harry.

—Y tú no deberías ser tan blando con él, Harry. Si esto sigue así quién sabe qué hará cuando sea mayor y esté en Hogwarts.

Harry visualizó en su mente a su hijo James yendo ya a Hogwarts, como una mezcla entre James Potter, Sirius Black y Fred y George Weasley. En parte se dijo que no tenía importancia, Hogwarts siempre tendría a su bromista de turno, pero también se dijo que esto no podía continuar así, que James, ante todo, tenía que comportarse.

Horas después, en la cena, Ginny permitió a su hijo mayor a que bajase a cenar, previa disculpa a su hermano pequeño, que aún tenía el pelo rubio platino, cosa que no parecía importarle en absoluto. Pero Harry se afanaba en quitárselo, pues en uno de sus intentos había llegado a mascullar la palabra "Malfoy".

Cuando estaban todos cenando, Harry habló.

—En vista de lo que está pasando, y de que se acercan las Navidades, voy a rescatar una vieja tradición muggle. Cuando llegan las Navidades, a los niños que se han portado bien se les da regalos —Albus sonrió ante aquello. Evidentemente, él se había portado muy bien —. Y a los niños que se portan mal se les da carbón.

James mostró cara de indiferencia, pero en su interior sonó la alarma. Él no se había portado mal, se había portado muy pero que muy mal.

—Lo que vuestro padre quiere decir es que, a partir de ahora, el que se porte bien tendrá sus regalos de Navidad. Y el que se porte mal —y dicho esto, Ginny miró a James —, tendrá carbón.

James se mantuvo en silencio. Era evidente que sus padres le habían jugado una buena. Y aunque amaba hacer travesuras, más amaba a los regalos que le traería Santa Claus en Navidad, así que haría un esfuerzo por portarse bien. Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta era lograrlo, pues James no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios bruscos. Para cuando la Navidad estaba al caer, James estaba muy raro. Tenía un tic en el ojo y espamos involuntarios. El día de Nochebuena, no obstante, estaba muy contento porque había logrado portarse bien, aunque sus padres seguían sospechando.

Y evidentemente, como siempre ocurría, uno solía tener recaídas, pues en cuanto su mano rozó el caramelo longuilinguo que guardaba en su bolsillo, James no pudo evitar dárselo a su hermano. Las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar.

—James, estás castigado. Estás castigado esta noche, mañana y todos los días durante el resto de tu vida —oyó que decía su madre.

Naturalmente, ya se podía ir despidiendo de los regalos. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó y vio a su padre, sentado al borde de su cama.

—Buenos días. Santa Claus te ha traído esto.

Y le dio un pequeño saco de carbón. Entonces, James empezó a llorar amargamente porque se había quedado sin regalos. ¿Pero qué le iba a hacer? Era un bromista, el mundo necesitaba bromas. Sólo había hecho lo que sus tíos o su abuelo habrían hecho. Y sin embargo pagaba por ello.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quería esto.

Su padre rio entonces.

—No es carbón de verdad, hijo. Es carbón dulce.

—¿Qué?

—Pruébalo.

James sacó un fragmento de lo que parecía carbón de verdad y le dio un lametazo. Efectivamente, sabía a azúcar.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Evidentemente no te íbamos a dar carbón de verdad, sólo era una forma de hablar. Se le da carbón a los niños que se han portado mal para que no vuelvan a hacer cosas malas, pero cuando llega el momento se da carbón dulce. Y así el niño recapacita.

—¿Entonces?

Su padre sonrio.

—Tus regalos te están esperando abajo.

James sonrió ampliamente. Se secó las lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a su padre. Desde aquel momento se prometió a sí mismo que no sería tan bromista. Y no lo sería tanto porque, a fin de cuentas, no podía dejar del todo las bromas. Una de vez en cuando nunca vendría mal.

**Nota del autor:** a todos nos han regalado alguna vez carbón dulce pensando que era carbón de verdad. A mí me pasó siendo pequeño y sentí que se me caía el mundo encima xD

En cuanto a la relación Harry/Ginny, siempre he pensado que Ginny es la más dura, la que regaña a sus hijos, mientras que Harry es más blando y es quien les perdona a escondidas.


End file.
